The inventive concepts described herein relate to a semiconductor memory, and more particularly to a storage device and an operating method thereof.
Storage devices may be referred to as any devices which store data under control of a host device such as a computer, a smart phone, a smart pad or the like. Hard disk drives (HDD) are storage devices capable of storing data on a magnetic disk. Solid state drives (SSD), memory cards, or the like are examples of storage devices which store data in semiconductor memory.
Examples of nonvolatile memory include read only memory (ROM), programmable ROM (PROM), electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), flash memory devices, phase-change RAM (PRAM), magnetic RAM (MRAM), resistive RAM (RRAM), ferroelectric RAM (FRAM) or the like.
The operating speed of a host device such as a computer, a smart phone, a smart pad or the like that communicates with the storage device continues to improve as semiconductor manufacturing technologies develop. The volume of content used in storage devices and used by host devices continues to increase. For these reasons, demand for storage devices with improved operating speed has continuously trended upward.